thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Drago
Profile Name: '''Isaac Drago '''Age: '''25 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: '''Black Kingdom '''Nickname(s): '''The Destroyer, Master of Chaos, Death's Champion '''Occupation: '''Black Kingdom Army, Commander (Retired) 'Job Type(s): '''Assault, Border Patrol, Protection , Alledged Terrorist '''Height: '''2.00 m ( 6' 5") '''Weight: '''91kg (200 lbs.) '''Best Quote: '"Madness is just a matter of perspective. You may think I'm a lunatic; but, I, on the other hand, think I'm the sane one here." '''Character Theme: ''(The Fallen, from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (The Score) )'' Entrance Theme: ''(The Second Helghan March from Killzone 2 OST )'' Battle Theme: ''(He Who Brings the Night by Two Steps From Hell)'' Appearance As a former military man, Isaac still dresses in the style that he once wore a field commander for the Black Kingdom's Imperial Military. With close cropped black hair and light blue eyes, no one would ever see his face as that of a terrorist, but that of a tired and war-weary veteran. He bears a scar on his face from a battlefield injury that nearly left him blind in his right eye. He is often seen wearing his old field uniform, wearing armor over only his arms and legs. He also wears modified combat boots. On his back, he wields a broadsword-- named "Eris"-- carried in a blood-red sheath. On his left and right hips, he carries two pistols in military issue holsters that he kept despite orders to the contratictory. Over his chest is a bandolier with flash bangs and frag grenades. He often wears a mask fitted with a voice modulator for indimidation and to hide his face from authorities. He also wears a pair of custom made black leather gloves. Personality Isaac, before he was discharged from the military, he was a man who's sanity was very much without question. He was affiable to be around. No one had any reason to suspect that the man might have become the villain he is now. However, that was just the case. And even after he went traitor, he still has a moral compass; albeit a somewhat corrupted one. Now, many worry about his now dangerous way of thinking. Many would describe him as mad, deranged and monstrous. Isaac, however, believes that madness is relative. However one sees Isaac, he is very intelligent and can surprise people with how cultured he is for someone that is considered a 'danger to the state' and a lunatic. Weapons As a former military man, he won't use his weapons unless he is attacking a target of his interest. His choice of weapons reflect what he was before he went rouge. His weapon set is limited, but he knows how use that weapon set effectively: *'Eris: '''A broadsword that he recieved upon his leaving the Black Kingdom's Royal Military as a gift for his loyal service. The hilt is black leather bound, and the sword a polished and gleaming silver color. Its weight and balance is ideal for combat, and he is often seen using it in when attacking a vulnerable opponent *'Pistols: '''Military issue pistols given to all members and former members of the Black Kingdom's Royal Military. Uses them during an inital assault on a target of his choosing. The pistols deliver a devastating barrage of fire. Battle Style As man whose as comfortable with a gun as he is with a sword, Isaac is not afraid to take on an opponent face to face in a one-on-one confrontation. His sword fighting style is a variation of classic Black Kingdom swordfighting techniques taught to all members of the Black Kingdom Royal Military that are sword wielders. Isaac is no stranger to unarmed combat either, so he is also skilled in martial arts, so that he can use his fists when it comes down to it. With his pistols, his range and fighting style changes drastically, using his pistols to keep his enemies at range. The pistols are not only powerful, their high rate of fire devestates opponents and is capable of disorienting those that are wearing body armor. He also has an innate inborn ability, uncommon in his family, to tap into Black Nexus magic that he only discovered after his military career. He now uses that magic to create an attack that he called Chaos Storm, an attack that sends a large wave of Black Nexus that devestates everything in it's path. History Born into a family with a history of military service to the Black Kingdom, Isaac was all to willing to start training at a young age when he was asked to by his father. At the age of 18, he enlisted into the Royal Military and quickly rose through the ranks, gaining a solid reputation as a quick thinker and excellent strategist. At the age of 20, he was promoted to commander and say many a frontline actions. However, a few missions had left him mentally scarred, and he requested retirement from the military. At the age of 21, the High Council granted his request, letting him retire with the rank of commander. A year later, members of the White Kingdom's Royal Military invaded, leaving the home he had left destroyed. A few months after, reports came coming in of a masked man wreaking havoc within both kingdoms and sending both militaries scrambling for an explaination. For the better part of three years, both militaries have tried to find out who this terrorist is, but have not produced any results. Little does the Black Kingdom know, that the terrorist lives among them as the war hero named Isaac Drago. The shock that will come will be tremendous. Author's Notes *This character is to be used in any Fanon, FanFic and RP'ing *Isaac's last name ''Drago ''comes from the Italian word for dragon. *Isaac's armored appearance is based off of Radec from ''Killzone '' *Isaac's personality is losely based on a combination of Radec from the game series ''Killzone, '' the Joker from the movie ''The Dark Knight, ''and parts of my own personality. *Isaac's battle style is loosely based off of a combination of both Systema and classic broadsword fighting tactics. *Isaac's broadsword ''Eris ''is named for the Ancient Greek goddess of chaos and disorder *I thank Hope16 and Chaos379 for creating the articles and ideas that helped to create this character profile Category:Fanon Character Category:Chris' Stuff